User talk:Darkheart66
Welcome Why are YOU here? 23:57, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hi, and welcome to Cats of The Clans Wiki! I'm not an admin or anything, but i'd be glad to help you with anything. If you already have enough help, well, just ignore me xD. Well i'm just here to help and do what it takes to make you feel okay while you're here. So if you have any questions, feel free to of course ask me! (but that doesn't mean that you have too, i'm just offering help with anything you need help with ^^) If you do, please leave a message on my talkpage! Thanks~ noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 00:00, September 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem! noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 00:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Go away, Darkheart! What have I done to you? Threatened your little friends on Holly Wiki? You just came here to spam ._. I'm an admin here, don't forget. I can EASILY ban you for a lifetime. 00:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't think I don't know your little game. I'm not retarded, my friend. 00:10, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't really care, stalker. :/ 00:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Erm, do I know You? o-e I was on Holly Wiki since it started and I don't remember you... -DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 21:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Shut the fuck up :Never. Insult. My. Friends. When. I'm. Here. Go shut your fucking whoremouth and get a goddamn life you bitch. :| -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 22:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :LOOOOOOL YOU LITTLE BITCH. YOU KNOW NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING ABOUT WIKIA XDDDDDDDDDDDD YOU AMUSE ME SO MUCH YOU MOTHERFUCKER. -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 22:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :ECHO U GO GURL I DON'/T HAVE TO BE NICE TO A WHORE LIKE YOU JUSTIN BIEBER 22:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :LOL YOU CAN'T SWEAR FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER LOL SCARED STRIPPER? 22:44, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, Echo, Ice, calm down, now you're just acting like her >.< :Darkheart, I BANNED you from Holly wikia for spamming. Now stop 'advertizing' Holly Wikia, because we REALLY don't want people like you to spread the word about Holly Wika. :Oh, and if you're going to swear, at least do it properly please ;) :-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 22:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I said I don't want YOU spreading the word about Holly Wiki. For starters, you have god-awful grammar. You also are a troll, a spammer, a vandal, and breaker of rules. Need I say more? Because if I do, you REALLY need mental help. :Also, once you are banned, you DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT go and make a second account. I blocked your second acount on Holly Wiki as well. If I continue to have problems with you, rest assured I WILL report you to Wikia staff. :-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 23:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Again with the awful grammar. PLEASE, for crying out loud, use spell check or get someone preferably of a higher intellect to type your messages for you. :I assume they banned you for good reason, based on your actions both here and on Holly Wiki. Also, I really don't care if they banned you, what happened on WW doesn't influence me to ban you, it's your attitude, vandalism, and spamming in addition to your abuse of multiple accounts. :-DarkcloudCurrent obsession: Bleach! 23:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Haha. Bitch. Get your fucking ass out of here and get a goddamn life. Go to a doctor while your at it ;D -- Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 23:33, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, i now see what's going on here. First of all, please don't swear or insult anyone. Second, we don't want Advertising anywhere. It's as bad as spam. I mean no offense, but please stop or i ''will ''report you to the admins. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC)